The present invention relates to a device for measuring the dimensions of objects, particularly small objects having dimensions of the order of 0.1 mm. The object of the invention is to produce a device which is simple and economincal to manufacture, is very reliable and allows the dimensions (particularly the transverse dimensions) of a small object to be measured with a high resolution without mechanical contact.